Fake Zagan
}} Fake Zagan was the monster that impersonated Zagan in the Dungeon, Zagan. He was able to control plants inside the dungeon (though he was not as strong as the real Zagan). He also created many of the dungeon monsters. Appearance Fake Zagan is a short blue man. Initially he was disguised to look identical to the real Djinn himself. Personality He dislikes humans, except for Magi. History Fake Zagan was created by Zagan as a dungeon creature. He broke free from Zagan's control. Plot Zagan Arc Fake Zagan first appears playing a music behind the giant bear, who encountered Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu Ren. He makes the monster much more aggressive.Night 91, Page 12 Later, when Alibaba promises Tiare that they will successfully leave the Dungeon, Zagan appears on a leaf, which is located much higher than the group, saying that he will not let them. He the pats the head of his monsters and asks if they're alright. He then addresses the group, telling them to do him a favor and not bully his little bears. As he says that, he welcomes them to his stylish Dungeon and introduces himself as the 61st Djinn, Zagan. He picks up Tiare and realizes that she's only an ordinary girl from the village whom he didn't bring there. When Hakuryuu orders him to stop, Zagan licks Tiare's face. He turns her upside down and wonders where is she the most delicious.Night 92, Pages 4-8 Just then, Amon appears to have a chat with Zagan. Fake Zagan complains that out of all things, it's this stinky old man. Amon asks him if he still has no intention of choosing a "King". Fake Zagan smirks and exclaims that he's right. He says that he really hates humans and won't go to the other world where people hate each other. He acts as he was about to vomit and declares that he won't go even if they try to kill him. He admits that he finds more fun in living with his creatures while killing time by bullying humans than wander around his Dungeon. Hakuryuu attacks him with his spear and orders him to let Tiare down. Fake Zagan stares at him, smiles and answers "Okay!". However, instead he sets out and vanishes with the words that if they can reach towards Treasury, he will make a path for them.Night 92, Pages 9-12 Afterwards, he monitors the movements of the group. He notes that they have a Magi and Amon with them, so he will raise the level of the Dungeon. With his song, he makes rabbit creatures aggressive.Night 92, Pages 17-18 As the quartet fights them, Fake Zagan comments that his rabbits are Magicians whose best Magic is Gravity Magic and Borg. Seeing Alibaba fighting, he comments that his dull attacks are nothing. When Aladdin activates his Har-Har Rasas, he seems surprised to see fire balls around him. He notes that he is able to control all those balls at once and acknowledges him as the Magi.Night 93, Pages 2, 4-6, 8 Later, Fake Zagan overhears the conversation between the Hakuryuu and Alibaba. He agrees with Hakuryuu that they are helping each other too much and this troubles him. As they are too strong, it makes them difficult to him to see through them, so for the next round, he will divide them into two groups.Night 93, Pages 17-18 He explains that inside of each path are goals, but if both groups won't reach them, no one will advance. When Aladdin and Alibaba begin to wonder how to divide themselves, Fake Zagan interrupts them saying that it'll be obviously according to his wishes. He then groups Aladdin with Alibaba and Morgiana with Hakuryuu.Night 94, Pages 2-3 He then observes Morgiana's attempts to kick the Golems that the group encountered. He explains that they can't be defeated without Magic. He is surprised to learn that Hakuryuu is able to perform Magoi Manipulation and realizes that only a few people can do. He says that he's not an ordinary person after all but asks how long will he be able to keep it up. Looking at an already exhausted Hakuryuu, Fake Zagan explains that this move shortens one's lifespan. When Morgiana decides to help Hakuryuu, he laughs her off, saying that it's useless and no matter how much she struggles, she won't be able to defeat Golems with her legs. Much to his confuse and surprise, Morgiana finds another way to defeat them.Night 94, Pages 5, 7-8, 10, 16-18 After the group reunites, Fake Zagan appears again with a bright smile. He comments that they're doing pretty good. He says that they're really strong and he started to admire them. He then adds that there's one person who is unreliable and drags them down. He addresses to that person that he can't pretend that he doesn't hear him, pointing at the guy with a scar on his face. He laughs at Hakuryuu, reminding him that the rest has been helping him from the start and is bother to them. He wonders if he is qualified to be their comrade, as he can't do anything and is such a weakling. Much to his astonishment, Hakuryuu starts crying. He tries to barely smile and, still confused, asks if he made the weakling cry, but Hakuryuu shouts at him to shut up, calling him stupid masked pervert and leaving him without the ability to response.Night 95, Pages 5-9 Then, Fake Zagan overhears the groups' discussion about them liking his Dungeon. Zagan smiles and asks them if his Dungeon is stylish. He then exclaims that because he's in a good moon, he will show them good things. He commands them to take a detour in a tunnel and they'll gather profitable information there. This turns out to be people for the Torran Village. He shows them how they became young trees. He exclaims how he creates his creatures by using Life Magic and people's Magoi. He says that he won't kill them, since they're useful to him. He comments that the filthy people are nourishment for his Dungeon. He then listens to Alibaba's voice saying to wait for them, as they're going to stop this atrocity with their strength.Night 96, Pages 3-6, 9 Fake Zagan is then reached out by the group. Alibaba orders him to release the villagers or they will put an end to his jokes. Fake Zagan sarcastically answers to try, but he doubts they will be able to. Furiously, Alibaba cuts out Fake Zagan's head. However, he easily reattaches it, saying that they don't know this Dungeon's absolute rule. As he creates more creatures that look exactly as he does, he says that a Djinn is absolute ruler of the Dungeon and there's no way to kill him there.Night 96, Pages 16-18 Zagan and his duplicates fight against the group. Every time Alibaba slashes it, he restores himself thanks to nutrients in the soil of the Dungeon. He hurts Alibaba and Hakuryuu, so Aladdin and Morgiana want to retreat. Fake Zagan however opens a hole in the ground and makes them fall into it, waving his hand as a goodbye. Morgiana wonders what it is below, so he explains that it's his real body and once they fall in his mouth, his gastric juices will make them vanish in a second. Much to his surprise, the group is able to get out of there. Morgiana jumps off to go and defeat Fake Zagan all by herself. He laughs at her, wondering if she has lost her mind. He comments that they get out by a fluke and can't believe that she still wants to do that. He warns her that he will change into a skewer and then eat her. He watches Morgiana's moves and comments them. As she reaches his real body, he asks her how is she going to defeat it with her pathetic kicks and stupid chains. She chains the mouth of the monster and then burns it with Amol Selseila.Night 97, Pages 1-5, 10-17 Afterwards, the group wonders how will they get out of the Dungeon when they've killed the Djinn. Aladdin explains that it's not a Djinn, and Fake Zagan appears in very short form, confirming that what he said is true. He releases Tiare but is instantly attacked by Alibaba. Fake Zagan stops him and explains that he is returning the girl. He then introduces himself as the last "flower", who has no power left. Depressed, he says that it's like the Magi said: they're not Djinn. Depressed, he admits that they're only Dungeon creatures that Zagan created and they broke free and pulled a little trick. When Alibaba started demand him to release all the people, Fake Zagan freaks out and says that only the real Zagan can do it. He explains that the real one is in Treasury and will reverse the Magic on the villagers. Alibaba, dubious, asks if he's sure and Fake Zagan confirms it, saying that he arranged it with the real one just now. Relieved, he explains them the road to the Treasury. As he ends it, he is killed from behind by Dunya Musta'sim.Night 98, Pages 5-8 Abilities Magic :Life Magic: Fake Zagan is capable of manipulating the artifact within the Dungeon. He can create many creatures with his Magic and the life force of humans from Torran Villages. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *This character was never officially named. References Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters